


The Present

by Beau_bie



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Archie sends Maxie a present for his birthday.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Series: Domesticity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551811
Kudos: 15





	The Present

Maxie didn't usually do anything for his birthday. For him it was just another day. However, Archie really enjoyed birthdays. Not particularly for the fact that it was an important day for most, he just liked to have a great shindig.

Maxie sighed and sat on the couch. He wished they had waited until after his birthday to move into their new apartment in Mauville. For some reason Archie's grunts kept coming up to the door and hassling him for his partners whereabouts.

Couldn't he have peace and quiet?

After all he was the one who kicked Archie out for the day.

His PokéNav buzzed loudly on the coffee table. He groaned and retrieved the damn thing. He looked at the screen and saw Archie had messaged him. He probably wanted to know if he was allowed back into the apartment yet. He chuckled to himself. He pressed on the message icon and went into Archie's message.

Hi babe.

Maxie shuddered. Babe? Really? He has just turned thirty seven and his boyfriend (who was a whole six months younger) thought that was an acceptable nickname. No. It was not. He continued to read the text.

I hope I am allowed back in soon. I have been looking for a present for you, but you're harder to buy for than I thought. I have an idea though.

Maxie sighed. He'd better reply.

You can come back.

He gathered that was the nice thing to say.

And I don't need a present.

He sent it and set the phone down. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe how tired his eyes felt. He looked at the now blurry stacks of papers lying around him. He hadn't wanted Archie around not only because of the annoying birthday thing, but because he had so much work to catch up on… which he hadn't exactly done.

His phone buzzed again. He put his glasses back on and frowned, getting into the message.

I'll give you a hint babe.

He raised a brow and opened the picture.

Definitely not what he was expecting. A light blush crept across his pale cheeks.

Archie had gone to the effort, yes, Maxie supposed there had been some thought put into this, as his 'hint' was a picture of Archie's index and middle fingers with a bow wrapped around them.

Maxie finally smiled. But he already knew he would be getting laid tonight.

The door opened and Archie walked in. "Ready for your present?" he smirked.

Maxie sighed, but smiled. "Sure am."

"Happy birthday." Archie kissed him before leading him to the bedroom.


End file.
